Darkness Love
by whoknows16
Summary: During the time after the valley of end: What if Orochimaru had 2 suborniates Kabuto and Saki and what if sasuke caught her eye as well as she catching sasukes interest


Darkness Love

Saki stared at the moon at the top of her balcony wishing for freedom of this Hell of being a so called subordinate of Orochimaru It was agonizing. But she would never admit it she was a master of mascing emotions and not to mention she didnt care that much anymore those days of caring were her weakest besides things had gotten better since Uchiha had arrived.

_Those eyes_ **Saki thought **_such pain and killing intent in them... I love it._

_sigh I still have to master that current jutsu crap._ With a quick notion of hand signs she dissapeared in a cloud of mist. Walking to her room she saw Uchiha walking with a stotic look on his face _as if thats new _**Saki thought**.

"Of to do extra training Uchiha?" Saki asked

"Whats it to you" He replied nonchalent

"Nothing, I couldnt care less just watch out for the darkness" Saki smiled

Sasuke stared as Saki passed him without so much as a glance or care _well shes diffrent __**Sasuke thought**_

After hours of training sasuke decided to head in but as he was walking in a shadow lurked by instantly he activated his sharingan and sought out the intruder but he could see not even feel any movement but the shadow still lurked. Sudennly sasuke felt a shot of pain run through his arm, he glanced down and saw a kunai

_How could i have not seen that_**Sasuke thought**

Just then and entire army of ninjas circled sasuke immediatly trapping him

_Whaaa..._

Pain was everywhere around Sasuke as wepons hit him all over and still no way of seeing or sensing them as they kept coming Sasuke could feel himself drifting into coma suddenly there was a lightning current and in a split second the ninjas were dead Sasuke stood shakily and saw it was Saki smiling

"I thought I told you to watch out for the darkness"she said

"I still should have sensed them its..." but he was cut of

"They're special type of ninja orochimaru specially trained to hide in the darkness and attack with the intent to kill, you're not even at the level to sense these type of kunia anyway there untraceable but not to a sharingan user whiich means youre not at the level orochimaru wantsyou to be at god id thought he'd get tired of this sick joke" she said curtly

"You've been throught it too" he asked

"4 times when i first started following this snakeness" she said while she walked him back to his room

"But you're a sharingan user, so uyou'll be able to master it probably on you're 5th time" she smiled

"You just said im a sharingan user" sasuke said

"Not a good one if you couldnt even get the gist of the snakeness's lesson, im sure your brother would have mastered it withen a minute" she said

Saki suddenly jerked to a stop and was slammed to a wall with sasukes hand on her throught

"**Dont ever speak to me of Itachi" sasuke said darkly**

**"Why" Saki replied just as darkly shocking sasuke**

Sasuke shivered as her cold hands traveled down his face to his chest almost as if she was caressing him

**"Your face when i said that was a reminder of my dream to also kill the one i hate" she said darkly**

Sasuke couldnt help but be curious

"who?"he asked

"You'll know in time" she said lightly as her hands travled down his chest above his area

_Who is this girl better yet what is she __**Sasuke thought **__either way I want to know her_

Sasuke let go of Saki's neck

"Why'd youd let go it felt fantastic to have such a hand on me" she said smiling

"Im going to bed" sasuke replied back to his stotic deamenor

"Good, rest you'll need it" she said

"Why" he asked

"Im going to teach you how to emit lightning from your body and destroy or paralyze anyone who gets in the way of your dreams" She said nonchalently

Sasuke once again stood speechless and stood frigid as she suddenly trailed a line of kisses down his neck, shivering and intently begging for her to keep going she stopped.

"hmm you dont seem like the ladies man so why i allow me to do this" she asked

_I dont know or... do I he wondered._

He wathed as his raven haired counterpart walked down to her room without so much as a goodbye.

_mmmmm who or whatever she is... I like her. Not that ill ever show or admit it._

Silently as the 2 ninja slept each thinking of ways to become more powerful and kill the one they were desiring to kill in the corner of there mind there was a hint of happiness in their darkness

_**Sasuke **saki dreamed_

_**Saki** sasuke dreamed_


End file.
